TMNT Zombie Wars
by OniiKi
Summary: In New York city a young girl lost it all. Her father, her home, nothing left. Raphael, a mutant turtle, witnesses her lost and decides to take her in seeing himself and loses in her. As the girl spends more of her time around the 20 year old mutant and fights with him against the walkers the more she hears voices of the dead. Why? Only in Zombie Wars
1. Red Like Blood

**TMNT Zombie Wars Fanfiction by: Oniiki  
I don't own Anything but MY Characters(Ji, Etc..)  
F/F/R**

* * *

**Red Like Blood:**

What was I supposed to do or say? She lost everything and now looking at me to comfort her, save her. I can't. How can I save another when i can't even save myself. She can see that. So why does she continue to cry and not move, not care that I'm petting her soft hair between my pointer and thumb. She grabbed my hand and placed it on her cheek. "Please...please don't leave me." Maybe she stayed because she knew I would leave still remembering her. I would leave still feel her hair along my finger tips, her skin in my palm, and her tears melting me down to the bone. I couldn't look away from her. Though she felt so cold, I felt so warm for the first time in years. I smirked down at her. A Human, a survivor, standing next to the dead creeping closer with a mutant. "Why me?..." Slipped from my lips. Her head fell deeply into my hand. Her hands kept me from moving away. "Please..." My smirked turned into a smile, my eye turned soft and tears were able to flow. "I wont..."

Its been six months since I found Ji next to her fathers...remains. She has been silent most of the time and doesn't really want to go up top. The walkers are a bad memory. I don't blame her, she lost a lot but she needs to move on and except that she lives in this world. A hellish world were you live or die.

She sticks close to me when i make her come along for scavenging for medicine, food, anything. We've seen a few walkers down below, all of them which I disposed of. She closed her eyes and cover her ears. "I hear their words," She said, "They speak though they are dead. It hurts at times but sometimes it is like a sad song saying forgive me." I told my self, she's in shock and the passing of her father is affecting her. Sadly the fact is the more she was alone from the world, down in the lair, the more...affected she will become. Though there were remainders up above she had to see the world as it is and accept it. If she doesn't she wont survive another day.

It was a quite morning and the walkers seemed to disband from their nocturnal activities. I lifted the manhole cover and helped Ji out quietly. She clung to me like a magnet. He fingers clenched around my bicep. "Stay calm." She looked and around the destroyed world. Fires broke apart buildings and blood painted there walls. "This way." There was a small warehouse were it had sign of old life. I unsheathed my Sai and gave it to Ji. "Just in case." I took it carefully in her hands and studied it. I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the warehouse.

The door was busted down and bloody hand printed covered it. "Nip my heels Ji." It wasn't a problem for her to do so. It was dark and hard so see but there were walkers in the building. "I hear them." Ji said almost about to cry. "There close, behind that door." She pointed to a door with a glass window. One was standing in front of it staring at us. The knob of the door slowly turned along with the head of the walker. It gritted its teeth. Blood dripped from its fleshless jaw. We were froze, we had to wait for him to come to us so we didn't make any noise. There was glass on the floor along with broke beams. The door slowly opened and the walker seemed to smile at his freedom. He placed his two finger hand on the frame of the door to stabilize himself. "He wants us to kill him." Ji said slowly. I growled. "Don't worry i plan on killing him." I studied his movement. Every step he took we took one back. Other one behind him saw and got curious and began to walk over. More appeared from no where. They grunted and many threw blood on the walls and floor. Ji began to shake and whine. "Ji, stay calm! You have a weapon...use it!" She gripped the sai and took a deep breath. As soon as she let go of my arm i lunged to one stabbed him in the head. I threw the carcass into others and worked out a path. "Ji! Behind you!" Ji jumped back, just missing the jaws of a walker. She closed her eyes and swung the sai, cutting off the walkers head. Blood squirted onto her hand. She opened her eyes and gulped. I jumped back over to her side and sliced two more away from her. "It's hard, but keep your eyes open." She nodded and looked back at the creeping walkers.

They were put down after a few minutes of swinging. Ji was physically okay but mental it was hard for her to think of what she did. She still saw the walkers as people, alive not dead. She was so convinced that she heard them speaking to her, saying they were sorry, to kill them, and so on. I just kept thinking she was still traumatized and that was all. I told her she's hearing things and to ignore it all. We got our supplies from the warehouse along and left quickly. Other walkers heard the commotion and were slowly making there way to the door. We went out the side door and ran to the man hole cover. "Raph!" I spun around and Ji was being held by her hair in the grasp of a walker. I threw my sai into the eye of the walker and caught Ji. She began to cry and tremble in my arms. I grabbed my sai and slowly walked her to the man hole cover. "Maybe we should cut your hair when we get back." Little drops of blood were on her neck and and shirt. I wiped it off and opened the man hole cover. I went first then Ji down below. There were a few walkers here and there on the way back. I took one out then told Ji to take one out as well. She had to learn I can't protect her and myself every time there's a walker in out way. She stabbed it in the back of the head. Once it dropped "dead" she looked back at me, small droplets of red on her face. I nodded to her. "Try and be more quiet next time." She looked around. "Did I call more?" I sighed and walked over to her. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her along. "Lets not stay to find out."


	2. Tears Dry

**TMNT Zombie Wars By: Oniiki  
I Dont Own Anything but My Characters (Ji, etc)  
F/F/R**

* * *

**Tears Dry:**

3 Months Later...

Raphael has been treating me like I'm part of his family, which he never talks about. From what I know is he had three brothers and a father. Since this hell started they all went the separate ways except for the oldest and his father. They disappeared, the rest feared the worst. _**The pain! Its hurts! Kill me!**_I looked to our gate that was protected the entrance to our home. A crawler, a zombie with no legs, was clawing at the fence. I stood up and took a step back. Raphael has been trying to show me that I am stronger then these things, but there just to frightening. This one had one eye and the whole left side of his face was clear of flesh. His jaw hung for the muscle that held it there was gone. Blood dripped from his mouth and eyes. _**Help me!**_I gulped down. I can hear what they are saying though they are dead, though they have no tongue and the jaws cannot move.

I stared at the creature for a bit before picking up my Wakazashi, a Japanese short sword that Raphael gave me. I unsheathed it and slowly made my way to the crawler. I squatted in front of him out of his horrible hands. _**Kill**** ME!**_I stared at the creature sadly. His eyes were sunken in and his chest was torn up to the bone. I raised my Wakazashi and stuck it in his head. I breathed heavily and watched as the crawler movement dissipated. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be..." I jumped up. Raphael was leaning against a door frame looking at me. His arms were crossed and he had a angry expression on. "There dead Ji. What you did is nothing wrong or bad, its surviving. Remember that." I pulled my Wakazashi out of the crawlers head and walked into the kitchen to kill my sword. Raphael followed me. He took the sword from me and placed it on the contour. "I know its hard to face the fact there not people anymore but there not Ji! You have to get over it." Raphael's words angered me. "Just because there dead doesn't we cant feel sorrow for the pain they have been put through." Raphael's fists tightened in a rock. His one eye shined gold and squinted. "You don't think for one second that I KNOW THIS!? You look at those things and see a _person_ with a_ life_! I look at them and see a _insect_ that_ ruined mine_!" Mikey walked in at that moment he heard the yelling and Raphael's fist slam onto the contour. "Uh...um..." Mikey got scared when Raphael got mad, I didn't know why...I didn't want to ask. I looked past Raphael's rage and glaring eye. "It's ok Mikey." I pushed past Raphael to get to his brother. I placed my hand on his shoulder as he wiped my cheek of a tear. I didn't even feel it, the usually burning scar of a normal tear. "Mikey go to your room..." Raphael's growled silenced the world. His presence drew a dark shadow over me. Mikey back up and trotted to his room. He watched from the door way, scared of what to happen. I slowly turned around. Raphael leaned down, his nose touched mine. "I don't tell you things for a reason Ji. But I will say this...don't make me mad at you again." His body and eyes relaxed. His hand reached for my cheek. His fingers changed their mind and played with a strand of my hair. He rubbed it gingerly. His hand shook and his arm locked up. He let go and walked away. "Clean Wakazashi before it gets stained by the blood." He said over his shoulder, grabbing a beer. I was so stunned by his actions. He only stroked my hair once...when we meet.

Once I finished cleaning Wakazashi I walked out of the kitchen. Raphael was on the coach finishing the beer her took. I sheathed my sword and walked to the coach, behind Raphael. "Wakazashi is clean." He nodded not looking at me. "Im go to my room now." I felt weird for Raphael not to answer me, ignore me. I turned away wiping my eyes to stop tears from forming. I can't cry anymore, i can't be scared of what others will think or do. Mikey still stood in the doorway of his room. He wasn't scared anymore but he was concerned. He grabbed my shoulder and nudged me to follow him. "He still hasn't told you what happened all those years ago?" I shook my head and sat on Mikey's bed. I pulling my legs into my chest. "Well a couple years ago my brothers, father, and I went to central park to take this picture," He pulled a picture off his desk and handed it to me. My eye caught Mikey and Raphael right away. I laughed when I saw Mikey in a headlock, "We don't know what happened. It was too fast. A man came out of no where and bit our Sensei. Later that night he died in my hands and came back to life trying to bite me. The eldest Leo," He pointed to his brother. He had a blue bandana and serious face, "He jumped in and took the bite and killed our sensei. Raphael he was furious with Leo. Leo grew a fever and began to shake. I can't stay here...you are all in danger he said and ran out. during all of this Donnie," He pointed to the one with the purple bandana and smiled, "He was trying to find a cure. When he came out of his cave sensei was dead and Raphael was chasing after Leo. It was hard for us to stay together afterwards. Donnie was obsessed with finding a cure and Raph blamed himself for losing sight of Leo and not bring him home. That one night the dead came alive and I lost my family. I was the one who stood there and did nothing and watched everything happen." I couldn't help it. Tears fell and hit my knees. "I'm sorry Mikey." He shyly smiled and looked out the door. "When Raphael found you and you asked him not to leave you he felt needed and wanted that's why he protects you so much." I let go of my knees and looked out the door. "Better get to him before he does something stupid." I stood up and walked out the room. Raphael was gone from the coach. His room door slammed shut.

Time slowed down as I ran to Raphael's room. I opened the door, Raphael was sitting on his hampic reopening a wound on his cheek below his lost eye. I felt like crying, felt like running up to Raphael and smacking the Sai out of his hand then just storming out but i just stood in the doorway staring at him. "Ji what are you-" I placed my thumb on his cut and rubbed away the dripping blood. My slid over the blade of the Sai to the handle that was tight in Raphael's grip. "It's not worth it...to blame yourself for everything, to hold things against you. You told me to move on, to except what has happened," I pushed the Sai down from his face. "What do you know?!" I smiled and showed Raphael the picture Mikey showed me. "I know plenty." Raphael took the picture and stared at it. He tried to hold back tears but they fought back. He threw the picture on the floor and covered his face. The Sai dropped at my feet. I sat next to Raphael and placed my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arm around him. It felt weird holding Raphael, especially listening to cry and catching the tears that fall from his green cheeks. I looked on the nightstand and saw a half filled glass of beer. I hesitated but got up and grabbed it. "Only this once will i ever give this to you." He looked up and took it with a snatch. He gulped it down and wiped his mouth. "Why?" I shrugged. I really didnt know myself why. All i know is what Mikey told me really helped me understand Raphael a little more. I sure he has another side to everything but for now ill just hold him and be there for him as her wipes his tears.

The next morning was a bit calm. I had spend along time with Raphael just talking. He didn't say much but he still listened to what I had to say. I told him about my father and how he was a painter, how he would ask me to model for him in the weirdest outfits, and after wards he would buy me ice cream and we would sit in that park and laugh till dawn. I was home schooled and I told him I didn't have a lot of friends because of it. "Am i your first?" By this time Raphael tears had gone away and his beer bottle was on the floor next to his Sai. I nodded and smiled with a small giggle. "Hey..." I snapped out of my flash back and looked up at Raphael. He rubbed his neck and rolled his eyes. "Thank you..." His hand touched my hair and his frowned turned to a smile. "Yeah...anytime."

"Hey Raph!" Raphael turned around to a water balloon to his face. Water splashed onto my shirt and on my hair. Raphael looked back at me then to the culprit. It was Mikey, he was laughing at us. "Why would he do that?" Raphael growled and grabbed his Sai. "Because thats who he is," He put his Sai down and smirk widely," You got a free pass this time Mikey, because i haven't seen you like that in years!" Mikey kept laughing and Raphael got a towel. He threw a small one on my head and began to dry my hair.


End file.
